


Dizzy

by DreamingKate



Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: M/M, companion!blaine, doctor!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who Crossover. One minute Blaine was getting the crap beaten out of him and the next he was being pulled into a blue police box by a beautiful young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is getting beat up at the Sadie Hawkins dance just as a blue police box shows up and a man with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes emerges from the police box, stops the bullies, and helps save Blaine from himself and the adversity he’s facing. Doctor Who with Doctor!Kurt and Companion!Blaine.

Dizzy.

That was the only thing Blaine could really feel. The world was going in and out of focus and colors seemed to bleed out of everything around him. He could feel gasps and whimpers breaking from his throat and the _wet, wet, wet_  feeling on and around him. 

Another fist pulled back  _were those tentacles?_ and slammed again into his chest. Something heavy crashed into his ribs and Blaine cried out, tasting blood in his mouth  _he was dying._  

The ringing in his ears grew louder and the jocks  _monsters_  around him stiffened. It didn’t make sense, the growling and hissing _,_ but not much made sense right now. The ringing grew louder and louder and louder until there was a loud crashing sound nearby. 

“Hey!” A voice, high pitched and melodious, rang through the silent parking lot. “I’d suggest you step away from him now. I’m not quiet sure how to use this thing but I can promise…mostly promise that it’ll be painful.”

The  _things_  around him seemed to melt into the ground, leaving only angry hisses and the faint smell of rotten meat. Blaine gasped and gagged around the blood in his throat and his fingers scrambled weakly at the concrete. 

“Hello,” the voice returned and he blinked up at the image swimming above him. He managed to catch bright blue eyes and perfect hair. 

“Are…are you an angel?” He choked. 

“Nope, not even close,” the man smiled. “Now, how about I help you out?”

He held up what looked like an oversized penlight and a bright light shown from the tip. The moment the light hit him he screamed and arched his back. The bones snapped back into place and his skin knit back together. 

“All better!” The man sang and Blaine panted. “Come with me.”

Blaine blinked a few times and his vision grew less foggy with each blink. The man in front of him was absolutely beautiful. He was dressed in a silver grey suit with a dark blue shirt under. With a soft smile, the man offered him a hand. 

“Come where?”

“Well…away,” the man shrugged. “Those things were just the scouting party. They’re looking for you and they’ll send many, many more.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded dumbly as he grabbed the man’s hand and was pulled up. 

The large blue police box made him pause and stare with wide eyes. The light on the top seemed overly bright in the dark night and the whole thing just seemed bizarrely out of place. 

“We’re going in that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry,” the man winked and stepped him through the door. 

Blaine stumbled into a huge room, gaping at the size. The room had to be a control room of some kind judging by the flashing lights and computer panels. The entire room was done in a modern style, all clean lines and bright colors. 

“Who the hell are you?” Blaine gasped, spinning around slightly. 

“My name is Kurt,” the man smiled, bouncing up a few steps to the computer. 

“Kurt? That’s it?” Blaine stared and Kurt laughed. 

“Well…Kurt means courteous and I’m trying to be a good host. Speaking of, would you like a beverage?” Kurt glanced back at him while he pressed a few keys. 

“What are you? What is this?” Blaine felt like his head was spinning. 

“This is the TARDIS,” Kurt waved his hands. “To put it simply, she’s a spaceship of sorts but she can travel anywhere, anytime. I’m…that’s a much more complex question Blaine Anderson.”

“How do you know who I am?” Blaine frowned, feeling his chest tighten. 

Kurt gave him a small, strange smile. “I’ve known you for a long time Blaine. I know that people hurt you for being who you are. I know that you are ignored at home. I know that you’ve thought that nothing is better than living. I’m here to offer you an alternative.”

“An alternative?”

“You can come with me,” Kurt grinned. “It’ll be insane, dangerous, and amazing. You’ll see things that you never imagined and experience things you only dreamed of. No one will hate you for being what you are, no one will push you around. It will be amazing.”

Blaine stared at him blankly before a snarl from outside made him jump. 

“You need to make that decision quickly,” Kurt nodded at the door. 

This was insane. He had never done an insane thing in his life. He dressed nicely before going to the country club with his family and kept his mouth shut. His entire plan for school was to keep his head down and survive. 

Maybe he didn’t want to survive. Maybe he wanted to live. 

“Okay,” he found himself smiling. 

“Oh Blaine Anderson, we’re going to have fun,” Kurt laughed and flipped a few more switches. “Hold on.”

As the room started shaking and he gripped a railing he knew he had made the right decision. There was something about Kurt that made this all make sense. It was like he had been looking for Kurt forever and finally, he was living the life he wanted. 


End file.
